Overview of the History
ColouredClan was originally founded by Paintedstar, the queen at the time. Before the clan died from poison in both their food supply and water, ColouredClan had been lead as a kingdom. They lived in a great castle and were ruled by the haughty queen for several moons. Her daughter, Ebonlight, had grown to be quite jealous over the fact that she had not been picked as Princess beneath her mother. So, having found out about the poison in both the food and water, placed there by humans, she was reluctant to tell the others. As her clan members started to die, Ebonlight entered her mother's chamber and they conversed. Paintedstar, on her deathbed, admitted that she had never wanted to die this way, and that Ebonlight should have been princess, and that her father would be ashamed of her for not doing what was right. Saddened by this, Ebonlight ended her mother's suffering with three deathberries. There, she swore to lead ColouredClan again. After two years of searching, she found an abandoned city. There, she recruited rogues, loners, kittypets and the like for her cause - all animals from each species were accepted within ColouredClan, and it was there in the city that they founded ColouredClan once more. After this, Ebonlight sought out the 'moon crystal' as Paintedstar had called it, and received her lives as a leader and became Ebonstar. Now that the clan has been founded, Ebonstar has deemed it a neutral clan - not anti, or pro. Moons passed and the clan fell into the slums of inactivity due to the newly named Dovestar(formerly Ebonstar). The cause of this was due to her growing night terrors over the gods, whom plagued her like a curse. She ran to her step-father, Permafrost, knowing well of his angelic self. Although he pitied her, he could no nothing in the mortal realm that could cease this, so they came to a pause and agreed that he would kill her and absorb her spirit to keep her safe from the gods. In return, he took over ColouredClan and has led since - deeming it an anti-clan and raising its activity significantly. Many months later, Permafrost resigned himself from the position of Commander, and promoted his son, Imperialexecution, in his place. He introduced the rank Ensign before leaving fully, and made Impavidimagination the first Ensign of ColouredClan. With Imperialstar as the new leader, Colouredclan was, once again, brought into a greater era. He helped give their clan's name a true meaning, by moving them to an oasis of bright, vivid colours. There he had continued to lead with his wisdom and tactics, eventually declaring war on Sunclan to show that not even a large clan could stand against them. Not all good leaders could last, however. Imperialstar's reign eventually came to an end as he was killed. The reasons are still unknown to all of the Colouredclanners except one known as Heliotropesun. Imperialstar had strangely been in the presence of this male as his life ebbed away, asking him to temporarily stand as Colouredclan's leader alongside Zenith. Eventually, though, Heliotropesun stepped down from his position due to his disliking for leadership. And so her rule begun. Zenith, now Primalstar, had helped strengthen the clan by implementing a new combat system, with the help of a few other Colouredclanners. From there, she primarily focused on the war between Sunclan, trying to further improve her clan's power in both brawn and numbers. However, her reign proved to be short with a sad ending as well. She fell without a fight, succumbing to a curse that surrounded her with stone, until she was nothing more than a statue. Though one can find her within the leader's room, leaping off into the air before she was fully frozen, there was no more use of her. So, for the fourth time this year, a new leader stepped up to the plate, a woman named Impavidstar, she requested peace in the war later in her reign, however was turned down. Later, on New Year's Day, 2016, she fell on a spike of stone and bled to death. With that, Lucinda's reign began. A new year seemed to mark a new era for ColouredClan. Lucinda grew be the new face of ColouredClan and quickly settled into her new leadership role, which she had been long preparing for since she had been promoted to Vice-Leader. With she as their diplomatic yet playful Commander, the female asked once again for a truce with SunClan, which she had been against since the very beginning. With SunClan and ColouredClan on peaceful terms, Lucinda worked to strengthen allies and make the clan a fun and safe place for both the newer and older members. With her leadership coming to an end, Luci made a last attempt at reinstating the Anti-Clan ways ColouredClan once grew to love. On March 18th, 2016, Lucinda chose to step down, bidding her farewell to the leadership and clan she devoted herself to since childhood and chose to live a smaller, more relaxing life - some can find her happiness lingering in the lakeside house that once belonged to her, which became home to a library and a place where members can conduct experiments using the remainder of her supplies, which was seemingly endless. As for the leader position, it was passed onto her nephew, Yuri, who began as the new Commander of ColouredClan. Throughout Yuri's leadership, he installed various forces, such as the four coloured forces in Colouredclan, used for combat. He also made various alliance changes, enforcing Lucinda's previous idea of being a true anti-clan throughout his reign. However, as his leadership drew to an end, the position was then passed on to Nighttales. Category:History